As indazole derivatives, various compounds have been known [Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) No. 32059/1990; WO 01/53268; WO 02/10137; and Khimiya Geterotsiklicheskikh Soedinenii, vol. 7, pages 957-959 (1978)].
In Japanese published Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) No. 32059/1990, compounds represented by Formula (II)
{wherein R3A represents a hydrogen atom, nitro, NR3A1R3A2 [wherein R3A1 and R3A2 may be the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom, substituted or unsubstituted lower alkyl (the carbon number in the lower alkyl is 1 to 6), lower alkanoyl (the carbon number in the lower alkanoyl is 1 to 6) or the like] or the like, R4A represents a hydrogen atom or the like, Ar represents pyridyl, substituted or unsubstituted 2-oxochromenyl [the 2-oxochromenyl is bonded to ethenyl (—CH═CH—) on its benzene ring, and the substituent(s) on the 2-oxochromenyl is lower alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atom(s) or lower alkoxy having 1 to 6 carbon atom(s)], or substituted or unsubstituted phenyl [substituents Q5A1, Q5A2 and Q5A3 in the substituted phenyl may be the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom, halogen, nitro, nitroso, hydroxy, carboxy, lower alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atom(s), lower alkoxy having 1 to 6 carbon atom(s), lower alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 6 carbon atom(s), NR5A1R5A2 (wherein R5A1 and R5A2 have the same meanings as R3A1 and R3A2 defined above, respectively), or O(CH2)ndNR5A3R5A4 (wherein nd represents an integer of 1 to 6 and R5A3 and R5A4 have the same meanings as R3A1 and R3A2 defined above, respectively), or any two from the groups Q5A1 to Q5A3 are combined together to form —O(CR5A5R5A6)O— (wherein two terminal oxygen atoms are bonded to the phenyl at adjacent carbon atoms on the phenyl and R5A5 and R5A6 may be the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom or lower alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atom(s), or R5A5 and R5A6 are combined together to form alkylene having 4 or 5 carbon atoms), provided that the Q5A1, Q5A2 and Q5A3 which are the substituents in the substituted phenyl are not simultaneously hydrogen atoms]) are disclosed.
In WO 01/53268, compounds having suppressive activity on cell differentiation represented by Formula (III)
[wherein R5B represents CH═CH—R5B1 (wherein R5B1 represents substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group or the like) and R3B represents alkyl, aryl, CH═CH—R5B2 (wherein R5B2 represents substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl or the like)] are disclosed.
In WO 02/10137, compounds having inhibitory activity against c-jun N-terminal Kinase (JNK) represented by Formula (IV)
[wherein R5C represents CH═CH—R5C1 (wherein R5C1 represents substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl or the like) and R3C represents halogen, hydroxy, amino or the like] are disclosed.
In Khimiya Geterotsiklicheskikh Soedinenii, vol. 7, pages 957-959 (1978), compounds represented by Formula (V)
(wherein R1D represents methoxy or nitro) are disclosed.